The major objective of the proposal is to provide the opportunity for highly qualified minority students, including those from MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions, and scientists to attend the annual Fall Meeting of the American Physiological Society (APS). This meeting will be held in San Diego, CA, from October 11-15, 1987. The five-day meeting will allow travel grant recipients the opportunity to attend symposia, workshops, tutorials, slide and poster sessions and to interact with leading scientists in the field of physiology. The APS Fall Meeting generally has an attendance of 1,000 individuals and provides the opportunity for close interaction between students and scientists. The second objective is to provide travel grants to faculty members at MARC and MBRS-eligible institutions to attend the annual Fall meeting of the APS. This aspect is designed to help stimulate the research efforts of faculty and to upgrade science teaching at these institutions. The third objective is to provide travel grants to qualified students, scientists, and faculty to attend the 1988 APS/FASEB Meeting to be held in Las Vegas, NV, from May 1-6, 1988. This five-day meetings is attended by more than 15,000 individuals. It provides an opportunity for physiologists to interact with scientists from other areas of experimental biology. The scientific program consists of the same elements as the APS Fall Meeting but in greater number and with more variety.